When Purple Clashes with Pink
by Calethos Verilain Blacksworth
Summary: Chibiusa, Hotaru, Haruka, and Michiru are housemates. Hotaru comes home from school, mad, and Chibiusa doesn't know why. Haruka and Michiru figure out the problem though. Shoujoai. Updated New Year's Day. Please R&R.
1. Cope

First off, I don't own Sailormoon. Naoko Takeuchi was the original creator, and has the rights to it as such.However, the wonderful people of A D Vision, DIC, Toei Animation, Cloverway, and the USA and Cartoon television networks brought it to me. Support them by buying Sailor Moon on DVD or video cassette and watching their television networks. And if you're po(or), just watch TV.  
  
Calethos Verilain Blacksworth  
"When Purple Clashes with Pink"  
Chapter 1: Cope  
Re-edited May 31st, 2004  
  
----------  
  
Chibiusa stared at the clock. Hotaru would be home in a couple hours. It seemed a little strange at first, Hotaru and Chibiusa as roommates in the past. Queen Serenity allowing Chibiusa all the time she needed to grow up in the past while she and Endymion were still getting to know their second child. Almost twenty now, with Hotaru making up a slight difference in their ages. But, even with Hotaru there as a roommate, Haruka and Michiru were there as well, hampering their fun together. "You're a princess," one would say, while the other would quickly add, "You have to keep out of trouble and stay safe." "We might not be able to protect you if you go out with just Hotaru. Stay here and watch a movie with us," or something that sounded the same. Chibiusa sighed.  
  
The door to the house slammed shut. She knew Hotaru was home. She heard her friend's book bag drop onto the floor and get shoved underneath the table in the kitchen. Chibiusa went to the door of the bedroom and cracked it open slightly, looked at Hotaru and wondered what had made her friend so mad that she actually reached into the refrigerator and pulled out the milk, and considered long and hard whether she'd subject her body to drinking it. Chibiusa's friend threw the jug to the floor and walked away. Haruka was the first to arrive on the scene.  
  
She noticed the splattered milk all over the lower cabinets and floor. "Hotaru, what's wrong?" She passed by the mess and went to find Hotaru. Chibiusa closed her door.  
  
Hotaru opened the door seconds later and stalked into the room. "Hotaru, what's-"  
  
Hotaru smiled at Chibiusa suddenly and dove onto her bed. "Nothing's wrong, Chibiusa-chan." Hotaru dug her face into her pillow and screamed. Chibiusa backed away into her own bed and fell over. She picked herself up again and watched Haruka knock on the door. "Nothing is wrong, Haruka-papa."  
  
"Come on. You haven't called me that in ages. What's bothering you, Hotaru?" Hotaru shook her face in her pillow. A general sigh came from her, muffled by the pillow. "Is it someone at school?" Hotaru still shook her head. She lifted her head and a hand and pointed in Chibiusa's general direction. She looked angrily tired. "Chibiusa-san?"  
  
"Hai." She buried her head back in the pillow to hide the few tears that had begun to appear.  
  
"What happened between you two?" Haruka came into the room. Another knock on the door issued.  
  
"Michiru-mama, come in, please." Hotaru sat up and brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "Nothing happened between us. Haruka-san, Michiru-san, can I talk to you alone, please?" Chibiusa lowered her head, thinking she'd done Hotaru something wrong, and walked to the door. She stopped in front of Haruka and Michiru, looked back at Hotaru sadly, then left.  
  
"What's wrong between you and Chibiusa, Hotaru-chan?" Michiru asked.  
  
"How did you two know you were the ones you were supposed to spend your lives with? How did you know you loved Michiru and nobody else? How do you know you'll never love anyone but Haruka?"  
  
"Oh, well, there's an easy question to ask," Haruka jested. Michiru laughed. "I just knew about Michiru."  
  
"And the same with me. I just knew that Haruka was the one for me and nobody else. Hotaru-chan..." Michiru climbed onto the bed with Hotaru. Haruka leaned up against the wall. She knew what was probably going to come out of her lover's mouth. "Are you and Chibiusa..."  
  
"I don't know! I just don't know. I was thinking about it all day. It's been eating away at me for a long time now, ever since we became roommates like this. At first, it was cool. We were roommates and friends. And later it got to the point where all I could think about was, was..." Michiru turned to look at Haruka. Haruka was frowning.  
  
"Hotaru, I know what you mean. But you can't have her like that. She's the princess of the moon. She needs to find a husband, have a child, secure the future of the moon kingdom. You two can't-"  
  
"I don't care! I feel things, something grabs my stomach and jerks it around, plays basketball with it! My emotions are on a roller coaster ride to oblivion! I come home, happy to just see her some days, and then other days I'm just mad at myself for not being able to say anything I'm feeling to her." She let her frustration show in the way she played with her hands and by frowning.  
  
"You need to say something to her, Hotaru," started Michiru.  
  
"Michiru! Our princess!"  
  
"She can always fulfill her obligations later if she feels the same way. It's not like the Kingdom is going to be destroyed if she feels the same as Hotaru now." Haruka stared down at the floor.   
  
She lifted her head back up and smiled. "This is one of those things you'd have to put up with," Haruka said to Hotaru, "a fussy woman you love but can't talk sense into, but who has a better chance of talking her sense into you." Michiru giggled. "Do you want me to tell her, Hotaru-chan?"  
  
"I don't know. I just need some time to think about it all right now." Hotaru turned back onto her belly and dug her face into her pillow again.  
  
"Hotaru, no matter how much time, you'll always think like you're doing right now. You can't think straight. That won't go away until you say something to her." Hotaru remained still for a moment. "And maybe it won't even change then." Silence from Hotaru prompted, after a long moment, "Hotaru-chan?"  
  
"Hotaru-chan?" Michiru added.  
  
"I don't know what to say," Hotaru's muffled voice came out.  
  
Haruka laughed. "Just say whatever fills your heart. If it comes from your heart, she'll understand."  
  
Hotaru paused again. She stared at Haruka and Michiru for a long moment, then got up again and wiped away her tears. She smiled. "I need to use the restroom." She got up off the bed and went to the restroom. Haruka and Michiru heard the water running in the basin.  
  
"Let's go out, let these two be alone." Haruka put her arm around Michiru's body. Michiru nodded solemnly, and the two left the room. Haruka knocked on the restroom door. "We're going out," pause, "We'll be back in a few hours." The two walked to the front door, gathered their jackets and keys, and left the house.  
  
Hotaru stared into the mirror, smiling, and trying to wash away the redness around and in her eyes. "What's the worst that can happen?" she asked herself, "She says no and we're still roommates. But what if she wants to go back to her parents because of it? What happens then?" Her smile faded and she continued washing her face. "Well, I can't let this continue like this either way."  
  
"Hotaru-chan? Are you in there?" Chibiusa pushed open the door slightly to see the light playing on Hotaru's loose dark hair. She looked breathtaking.  
  
"Yes. I'll be out in a minute." Hotaru turned off the water and grabbed a towel to dry her face. Her heart began chasing her breath. Sweat began running down her face. 'What if...' "No time for 'what ifs'." 'Yeah, but what if...'  
  
"Hotaru-chan, did I do something wrong?" What if she'd seen it and that's what she was mad about?  
  
'What do I say?' "Coming!" She tried to slow her breathing and heart, but they kept their rhythmic beats.  
  
"Hotaru-chan?"  
  
Hotaru opened the door. For a moment, she just stared at Chibiusa, sweat threatening to drip, heat pounding, blood thudding dully in her ears. Her breath could probably be heard by Chibiusa. And it was. Chibiusa noted it and almost stepped back. Hotaru grabbed Chibiusa. "Chibiusa-chan..." She hugged Chibiusa for all she was worth, then kissed her on the forehead. Chibiusa was forming tears. "I have been trying to keep it to myself, I've been afraid. I wanted to tell you for so long, I've wanted to say something. I don't know if I can." She swore in her mind. Her heart slowed its tremendous pace slightly. "Chibiusa, I think I l- I mean I lo-" Beads of sweat ran down her back.  
  
"Shh." Chibiusa pulled her arms up and out of Hotaru's hug. She grabbed Hotaru by one of her wrists gently and quickly led her to the kitchen. "Hotaru-chan, look. I made you a cake while you were at school." Chibiusa pulled a cake out of the refrigerator, ignoring the mess on the floor. Hotaru had, in her fit, only seen the milk and not the cake. "You should've been here while I was making it. It was hard, first trying to do what the recipe said. I don't know how to take the yolks out of the eggs, so Michiru showed me. And later trying to frost it-"  
  
"Shh." Hotaru pointed down to the cake. "I do too. You I mean. You know what I mean." Chibiusa giggled.  
  
"Is thais what made you mad today?"  
  
"The cake? No. I hadn't even seen it. But, uh, yeah. I can't stop thinking about you. You know, I'm beginning to get low marks in some of my classes because I can't stop? Well, either low marks or I'm not reading the papers right." Chibiusa giggled some more.  
  
"Want a piece?"  
  
"Let's save it for later." Hotaru grabbed Chibiusa by the wrist and brought her back to their bedroom. "Maybe Haruka and Michiru will let us go out by ourselves now, even with only me to protect you." The two girls cracked up.  
  
----------  
  
"I wonder what my little girl is up to tonight," Queen Serenity said to her husband. She rubbed the freshly burped child's back. "Probably confessing her love to someone special."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"I guess we'll just have to wait a while for her to return and tell us all about it, won't we, Rini?" Queen Serenity softly cooed at her newer child and she gently put the girl into her gilded crib. 


	2. What Happens Now?

First off, I don't own Sailormoon. Naoko Takeuchi was the original creator, and has the rights to it as such.However, the wonderful people of A D Vision, DIC, Toei Animation, Cloverway, and the USA and Cartoon television networks brought it to me. Support them by buying Sailor Moon on DVD or video cassette and watching their television networks. And if you're po(or), just watch TV.  
  
Calethos Verilain Blacksworth  
"When Purple Clashes with Pink"  
Chapter 2: What Happens... Now?  
Re-edited May 31st, 2004  
  
--------  
  
"Chibiusa-chan, what happens," she paused, thinking, "now?" Hotaru looked over at Chibiusa, her head finally cleared of frustration, and her clothes on the floor. Chibiusa opened her eyes.  
  
Chibiusa bashfully smiled at Hotaru. "What do you want to happen?" Hotaru smiled uncertain of herself. Chibiusa pulled Hotaru back down onto her.  
  
----------  
  
"My Queen, your daughter looks lovely tonight." Sailorpluto looked lovingly at the infant held in the mother's arms. "I'm sure she'll be as lovely as you when she grows up."  
  
"You flatter me, Pluto-san." Queen Serenity stared down at her own infant. It was giggling and playing with Pluto's hair. "Would you do me a favor, Setsuna-san?"  
  
Pluto rose immediately. "Lady Serenity, I haven't gone by that name since-"  
  
"Would you mind designing a wardrobe for my child?" It was Usagi, not Queen Serenity, that stared into Setsuna's eyes.  
  
"I would love to. But..."  
  
"The Gate can wait for you for a small time." Setsuna nodded and almost smiled. "Nothing too flamboyant. She's a child, children are messy, and these clothes are meant for a messy child. But I want her to look nice."  
  
"This is either going to be simple, or harder than I can imagine." Setsuna saw the smile in Usagi's eyes.  
  
"I hope it will challenge you."  
  
"It will. Thank you, Queen." Setsuna began walking away but stopped when Usagi started to say something.  
  
"Setsuna-san, don't you ever find time to look for someone? The Gates of Time can't be the only place you've ever known, can it be?" The smile had gone from Usagi's eyes, and they returned to those of the worried Queen.  
  
"Would you like me to find someone for you, Queen?" People weren't difficult to find, if one knew the right way to call them.  
  
"I mean," Serenity stopped for a second, "I mean someone for yourself. Has there ever been anyone you've had a crush on?" Sailorpluto looked at her Queen questioningly. "You seem distant now, more bitter than anything. Why isn't there any happiness in your life?"  
  
"My happiness comes from knowing you and your family are safe, that this Kingdom still stands," came the reply, sounding all-too-serious. Sailorpluto stood with her profile towards Serenity. "Nothing else matters to me."  
  
"Setsuna-san, you would understand more what you were protecting if you had a family of your own, had a boyfriend, a husband, a child, someone related to you that you would willingly give your life over for without thought or reservation. You seem more an emotionless soldier these days instead of a human being."  
  
Setsuna looked away from Usagi. "There was one..."  
  
"Who is it?" the Queen asked quickly.  
  
"The person is already taken. Both of them are happy together, and I can't disturb that, especially now that they've finally gotten close to each other after so long." Setsuna retained her stoic stance as a single tear made its way down her face, out of the view of the Queen.   
  
But, as the former Crowned Princess of the White Moon Kingdom, destined to lead the kingdom into the new Silver Millennium, she had been trained to sense the tears in a person's voice. "I'm sorry, Setsuna-san. Is there anyone else in your life?"  
  
"Nobody that can replace..." She wiped the tear away and faced her queen. "I must be off, my Queen. I have duties."  
  
Serenity sighed, then, as Sailorpluto started to walk away, she smiled and called out, "We'll have to go boy-hunting down on Earth then! Let's go to the past, visit Haruka-san and Michiru-san, and I can see how my daughter and Hotaru-chan are. And while then, we can look for someone for you!" Setsuna's teeth clenched. They were going to see Chibiusa and Hotaru. That would agitate her even more since Setsuna was only starting to clear her own head since her last visit to them.  
  
"Sounds good to me, Queen." Setsuna began silently grinding her teeth in anticipation.  
  
----------  
  
"We're home!" Michiru dropped her handbag on the kitchen table. Haruka and her looked around for the two girls they had left alone together.  
  
Haruka put a finger to her mouth and directed Michiru towards the room Chibiusa and Hotaru shared. Slowly, the door swung silently open, revealing two sleeping girls curled up with each other. For a moment, Haruka and Michiru stared at their two housemates. "Let's go." Michiru pulled Haruka's hand away from the door and closed it, letting the knob click on its way to closure.  
  
Haruka walked to the couch and flopped down on it. "I still don't like it, Michiru. She's the Princess. She's required to bear a child for the sake-"  
  
"Shut up, Haruka. She's fine. Don't ruin it for them. Remember when we were twenty? We had already-" Haruka clucked her to silence.  
  
"Michiru. Come sit with me." Michiru obliged and sat next to Haruka. She placed her hands on Haruka's neck and began rubbing. "Thank you, Michiru."  
  
"You're too stressed at a time like this. You should be happy with our little Princess. She's discovered love, true love for the first time in her life. Not a simple crush, Haruka, more than that."  
  
"What about Helios?" Haruka pulled away from Michiru.  
  
"That doesn't even begin to compare." Haruka sighed. "When they get up, would you like to see if they want to have some of that cake?"  
  
Haruka smiled. "You're getting a little plump, Michiru. Maybe you should cut back on the sweets."  
  
"I never hear that kind of talk outside of bed." Haruka and Michiru shared a laugh as they realized they'd said the same words before, though now the other was teasing the first.  
  
----------  
  
"I feel evil doing this, Lady." Setsuna looked around, eyeing the men in the mall. "I'm beginning to understand how those we fought must have felt when they were trying to take our precious gifts."  
  
"I'm only Usagi here, Setsuna-san. And you're not evil. If anything, you're just shy! Come on, Setsuna-san!" Usagi grabbed Setsuna by the wrist and raced off. "I feel like my young self again, Setsuna!" Setsuna smiled and allowed herself to be dragged off by a person she'd known as her Princess in the Past.  
  
"What about him?" one pointed out to the other. He was handsome, but attached.  
  
"Look at her next to him."  
  
"Oh. Well, what about him?" Usagi pointed to another man.  
  
"Oh my. That's Hotaru's father!" Setsuna said not quite looking at the same person Usagi was.  
  
"You're right. Let's go say hello to him." Usagi was about to grab Setsuna's wrist when Setsuna grabbed Usagi's.  
  
"No. He's still a little broken up about Hotaru moving out and living with Haruka and Michiru. Saying hello to him would be an unfriendly reminder of what he lost. He knows us too well."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Usagi watched as Suichi Tomoe continued his walk through the mall. He suddenly burst into smile and shouted out his daughter's name. Almost like magic, she fell into his arms and gave him a hug that only a father and daughter could share. Chibiusa was standing behind Hotaru, smiling for all the world. "Hotaru, I've missed you so much," he whispered to her. They released each other. "You're   
  
still short." He laughed and cried at the same time while placing her head against his chest and putting his hand on her head. "You only come up to here on me still." Hotaru giggled.  
  
"Her and her father are fun to watch, eh, Setsuna-san?" Usagi nudged Setsuna with her elbow. Setsuna smiled and stared at the group of three. "You sure we shouldn't just go over there and say hello?"  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
Chibiusa looked around her, feeling a strangely familiar presence. It could only be Her. Her eyes caught sight of her mother and Setsuna. Usagi waved and blew Chibiusa a kiss. Chibiusa grinned. Usagi waved again and began walking away with Setsuna. "See you later, mother," she whispered.  
  
"We shall see each other soon enough, my sweet," was the reply. Neither Tomoe heard.  
  
"Father, I've missed you. There's so much I want to talk about." She stared at her father like a child.  
  
And he stared like a father. "What say we go get something to eat and talk a little while we're both here?"  
  
She smiled and nodded. "Alright."  
  
"And Chibiusa-chan can come along." Chibiusa smiled hesitantly, then nodded. She was quiet. 


	3. Michiru's Defense, Setsuna's Gain

First off, I don't own Sailormoon. Naoko Takeuchi was the original creator, and has the rights to it as such.However, the wonderful people of A D Vision, DIC, Toei Animation, Cloverway, and the USA and Cartoon television networks brought it to me. Support them by buying Sailor Moon on DVD or video cassette and watching their television networks. And if you're po(or), just watch TV.  
  
Calethos Verilain Blacksworth  
"When Purple Clashes with Pink"  
Chapter 3: Michiru's Defense, Setsuna's Gain  
Re-edited May 31st, 2004  
  
--------  
  
Night. It follows day like death follows life. But like death and life, night turns to day again and a new life is born from an old.  
  
Night had come over the half of the planet Japan was located on. Night covered the house the four housemates lived in together. Daylight blurred the visions of the people of the house. All four were gathered in front of the television watching a love story unfold. Some of the watchers were, let's say, not enjoying the movie.  
  
"I love this part. They kiss for the first time and they know they've found true love." Chibiusa sighed and smiled.  
  
"That's not the way to kiss when you're in love," Michiru commented seriously. She couldn't see such an impossible romance happening, but people need to eat, so people write the oddest things to be put onto TV. "Maybe these actors should try it themselves sometimes."  
  
"Try what, Michiru-san?" Everyone turned to Michiru, who had a smug face.  
  
"Try love of course. That's how you kiss when you have a crush on someone." Haruka looked at Michiru with an "Is that so?" face. "Well, um, I wouldn't know about it from personal experience or anything." Michiru began to blush.  
  
"So what did you two do last night?" Haruka burst out at Chibiusa and Hotaru. They looked at each other. They seemed to almost be talking to each other telepathically, but Haruka knew they were just thinking to themselves. Finally, both nodded as if agreeing to something.  
  
"We experimented with making love."  
  
Haruka thrust herself up off the couch and into the kitchen. Michiru looked back and forth between Haruka and the pair on the couch with them, eyebrows climbing. It would have surprised her if Chibiusa had said it, but Hotaru saying it was something else entirely. "Well then. Um... Haruka?" She got up to follow Haruka.  
  
"I don't think they like us being together like this," Chibiusa said quietly when Haruka and Michiru were out of whispering distance.  
  
"Haruka doesn't. Michiru is trying to support it. Trying."  
  
Chibiusa opened her mouth to comment but was stopped when she heard Haruka's shouts. "She has an obligation to fulfill, she needs to bear a child to secure the future of the Kingdom!"  
  
"They don't need to grow up right now, either of them! Let them have their fun and worry about responsibility later, Haruka!" Chibiusa and Hotaru got up and walked to the kitchen, stopping when they heard one of the two voices cooing.  
  
"Not here, Michiru. Not now. I'm upset, I don't like it, I don't like Them. She needs-"  
  
"Haruka, she will. Later. Let them have their time and we can have ours. We haven't fulfilled our obligations to have children to take our places yet either, have we?" Haruka sighed. It was an argument that would just go on forever, and she would never win it.  
  
"You're right. But I'm still mad."  
  
"Then let me give you another rub to get that tension out." Michiru placed her hands on Haruka's shoulders and began rubbing. "You feel entirely too stressed for your own good. Relax."  
  
Chibiusa grabbed Hotaru and brought her back to the couch. "So that's what you meant. There's still plenty of guys out there when the time comes. Or there's always..." Hotaru nodded. "But why is Haruka being so anal about it?"  
  
Hotaru shrugged. "I don't know. But, I do know one thing, we both need to get going. The workplace awaits, Chibiusa-chan." Chibiusa looked at the clock beside Hotaru then back at Hotaru, who already grabbed up her jacket and apron along with Chibiusa's own jacket and apron. She smiled and tossed Chibiusa's over-garments to her.  
  
"Tell me again why we work in fast food? I'm a princess."  
  
"Technically, so am I, but we don't sweat the small stuff, do we? Besides, Haruka and Michiru can't have us depending upon them forever for money, can they?" Hotaru opened the door and exited.  
  
"Would you like fries and a cola with that?" she asked into the air. "Going to work," she shouted to Michiru and Haruka, who were still at their massaging.  
  
----------  
  
"Setsuna-san! Hurry up!" Usagi was still pulling around Setsuna like a little kid pulling around her best friend, or mother. Setsuna had long since forgotten about having comfortable feet. Her heels were aching and her wrist felt like it was about to pop off from Usagi pulling on it all day. "How about him?" she asked suddenly, stopping to let Setsuna rest.  
  
"Not my type." She ought to get out and do some physical training sometime. It would be beneficial, she thought.  
  
"You don't know until you meet him." Usagi thrust Setsuna forward until Setsuna hit the man. Setsuna looked back with a glaring face but Usagi had disappeared.  
  
"Um, miss, excuse me." The man got up and dusted himself off. "Sorry I bumped into you."  
  
"I'm sorry. I have an overzealous friend who's trying to set me up with some random guy off the street." Setsuna looked back again but couldn't find Usagi.  
  
"Oh, I know how that can be," he nearly grunted. "I just had a terrible mix-up with a flower shop assistant. My friend said the person was a girl, and I found out the hard way that he wasn't. Still, looks like he could almost, almost pass for a girl though."  
  
"Really? What did he look like?"  
  
"Um, tall, red hair, didn't really say much. He had cold eyes though, like he'd seen his sister hit by a car or something."  
  
"Hum. What did your friend have to say about it?"  
  
"He said he pushed me on accident. He already knew Aya was a guy, he just wanted to see my reaction. Yoji can be a comedian at times."  
  
"I'll bet." Setsuna looked behind her again, still not seeing Usagi.  
  
"Would you like to go out sometime with me?" She considered a moment.  
  
It has been said that a woman would know within the first five minutes of being with a man that she'd know whether she wanted to sleep with him or not. This hadn't entered her mind, but she was sizing him up just the same for that purpose. He had a handsome face, a little stubble but that was alright, not a bold chin, but not a hiding one either. He was dressed nicely, as if he had a girlfriend already and was taking her out, and yet, no rings, no scents about him. He was merely a nice-looking man in the mall. For her, this computation took about thirty seconds. Her answer was We'll see, let's go out and maybe I'll let you have me."  
  
"That would be nice. I can tell you about some of my friends as well. Like HER!" She pointed to Usagi trying to escape. Usagi turned and smiled, blushed, and crept away.  
  
"Cute friend. She looks like she'd already have a boyfriend." He held up his ring finger and waved it. Setsuna saw it bare, but knew he was talking about Usagi's wedding band.  
  
"That she does. That she does." Setsuna sighed. "And two children."  
  
"Oh, really. Kids are cute, aren't they?" He smiled.  
  
"Absolutely. I get the privilege of babysitting whenever she..." (What, goes to a ball, performs court functions?) "Whenever she's got stuff to do."  
  
"Sounds like fun. Where do you live? I'll pick you up for dinner tonight, say, around seven?"  
  
"That would be nice." She quickly told him the name of the hotel where she was staying with Usagi and what room number. "I'm not going to be in town long, just here with a friend so we can go man-hunting and so she can visit a few of her old friends here." Setsuna sighed. She knew she sounded a bit too straight-forward, but if her potential (mate? husband?) didn't like it, then he was no longer a potential anything.  
  
"That's alright. I don't mind at all. Seven then," he said cheerily.  
  
Setsuna nodded. 


	4. Parents

First off, I don't own Sailormoon. Naoko Takeuchi was the original creator, and has the rights to it as such.However, the wonderful people of A D Vision, DIC, Toei Animation, Cloverway, and the USA and Cartoon television networks brought it to me. Support them by buying Sailor Moon on DVD or video cassette and watching their television networks. And if you're po(or), just watch TV.  
  
Calethos Verilain Blacksworth  
"When Purple Clashes with Pink"  
Chapter 4: Parents  
Re-edited May 31st, 2004  
  
--------  
  
"What do you think your mother will do when she hears? What about my father?" Hotaru was gripping the side of her bed as tightly as she possibly could. Her bare legs were swung over the side and she was facing Chibiusa on the other bed sitting nearly the same.  
  
"Your dad'll have a heart-attack and my mother will, um, I don't know. Have Haruka or Michiru ever told their parents?" She thought that they had, but couldn't recall them ever saying.  
  
"I don't think they had to. I think their parents might've walked in on them or something." Hotaru began laughing.  
  
"Actually," Haruka said, Hotaru and Chibiusa turned to face her, both of them surprised to see her there, "we haven't told them at all. And they don't know. It's not a joking matter either, planning to tell your parents something like that about yourselves." Haruka and Michiru were standing just outside the open door. "But you've already decided to tell them, haven't you? That's why you have invited them both here."  
  
Hotaru and Chibiusa nodded together."And one day, we'll be-"  
  
"What? Married? If your parents even accept this, will they let you marry? Will they tolerate that?" Chibiusa lowered her head. Hotaru glared at Haruka. "It doesn't matter what you want, it just matters what they want. If they want you to get married to a man, then you will never marry each other."  
  
"Please-"  
  
"Why don't you think we haven't even told our own parents yet? Would they even approve of us together? They would want us to stop seeing each other even though they can't stop us. It's the same with your parents too, but Queen Serenity has the power to pull you away from Hotaru and keep you away forever."  
  
"No! Not forever!" Tears were falling from Chibiusa's face as she desperately clung to her pillow. Her grip got tighter with ever passing sentence.  
  
"Yes forever!" Tears fell from Haruka's face as well. "None of us would ever see you again, not me or Michiru, and mostly not Hotaru."  
  
Hotaru rose from her bed. "That's a worst-case scenario. It might not even happen like that."  
  
"You're right, it might not," Haruka conceded. "But it's the most likely scenario."  
  
For a moment there was silence between the group. "Chibiusa-san, Hotaru-san- " A knock came at the front door.  
  
"I'll get it." Michiru walked slowly to the door.  
  
"I hope you're truly ready for this." Haruka followed Michiru from the room.  
  
"Are we really ready for this?" They stared at each other as both parents were let into the house.  
  
--------  
  
Usagi stared at Tomoe who stared at Setsuna who stared at Usagi, and then all gazes went back to each other. Silence was beginning to become the dominating factor of the evening.  
  
"So, what happens... now?" asked Usagi. Her face was almost fully pale.  
  
Haruka stared at Chibiusa and then at Hotaru, angrily, as if she was on the verge of killing both of them.  
  
"Hotaru, sweetheart, you aren't going to stop seeing me every chance you get, are you? I mean, this is a little difficult to grasp right now, but I don't want us to become alienated over it."  
  
"Daddy..."  
  
Setsuna looked at the angry-faced Haruka and the worried-looking Michiru. Both of them looked too stressed to do anything at the moment besides what they were already doing. Setsuna looked down, away from everybody.  
  
"Setsuna-san, how long have you known?" Setsuna looked behind her to Usagi. The paleness was gone from her, but she had a face to rival Michiru's. "You knew for a while, haven't you, Setsuna-san?"  
  
Stoically, she said, "A few weeks."  
  
"Why didn't you say anything, even hinted at it?" She felt almost betrayed.  
  
"Because your daughter was a more appropriate person to tell you. Her and Hotaru are closer to you than I am. It would be as if it were coming from a complete stranger." Setsuna turned her face down again. "I apologize, my Queen."  
  
"Oh, Setsuna, you're one of the closest people to my heart. You could have told me anything."  
  
Setsuna's face didn't change, but she did look away.  
  
Usagi looked around at everyone in the room for a moment, tears starting down her face. "And Helios? What about him?"  
  
It was Chibiusa's turn again to not look at anyone. "I'm sorry, mother. He and I could never be. He's worse than Setsuna when it comes to guarding something," she said, then let go a pitiful chuckle.  
  
Hotaru got up and walked to Usagi. "Do you love your daughter?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Want her to be happy?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Do you want to make her decisions for her?" Her face was as blank as Setsuna's.  
  
"No. She's a big girl, she can make her own decisions now. It's up to me to support this one or not to." Although where she could find the words to do it or not, she'd have no idea.  
  
"And do you support it?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Silence. Everyone had already been facing the woman, but this made it seem more pressing urgency.  
  
"Mother?!?"  
  
"I don't like it," she said calmly, finally, "but if it makes our children happy, then I'll be happy with them." Usagi looked over at the halfway smiling Tomoe. She looked over at Hotaru and Chibiusa, who were cautiously smiling at him. "Hai. Just one thing: no wild orgies or anything with the four of you, alright? Please, just at least do that for me." The four housemates were taken aback, but they nodded. The Queen rose without her composure and walked towards the door. As she took her up her coat, she declared, "I have to go now. Setsuna-san?" Setsuna got up as well and followed Serenity out the door.  
  
"I guess that date is off then," Setsuna muttered to herself. Usagi heard, but didn't say anything until they were out the door.  
  
"Setsuna-san." The Queen's face stared into the open street. Setsuna turned to face her.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Just because I'm needed elsewhere doesn't mean you have to suffer. I want you to go on your date." Setsuna almost protested, but Usagi butted in, "And have fun."  
  
"Yes, my Queen." Setsuna bowed slightly.  
  
----------  
  
Setsuna looked at her Queen as she told Endymion. He looked at Setsuna for a moment, a worried glance, and then called for Sailorsaturn.  
  
A few moments passed, but Sailorsaturn teleported into the main entrance hall. Her Silence Glaive had been left on Saturn. She came unarmed and knowing what the trouble was. "I am here, my King and Queen." She bowed to each of them.  
  
Getting straight to the point, he called to her. "Did you treat her right?"  
  
Her short, curt reply was, "Yes."  
  
"Will anything happen to her?" he asked quickly after.  
  
"Not while I am still around and I am Sailorsaturn, Senshi of Silence. Nothing has nor will happen to her. In fact, everything I recall suggests that she has lead a rather dull life behind a fast-food counter. She's only broken a single finger, and that was by accident, slamming it into the cash register drawer while closing it. It healed just fine."  
  
"She was here and you frequently visited. Why is it that you never did anything to encourage... your love for each other while she was still here?" the Queen asked.  
  
"Because, like you have a future with each other, I have a future with her that begins in the past."  
  
"Are there anymore secrets you want to tell us before we have to find out the hard way?"  
  
She had no hesitations. Her long years without the Princess had taught her the meanings of patience and of quiet eagerness. "We agreed to be married once you gave us your blessings."  
  
The King raised an eyebrow. "When we legalize it then, basically?"  
  
"Yes." She nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"When she returns then," said the Queen.  
  
"That is all. Please go back to Saturn." And that was it, she was dismissed from the short inquisition. A weight came away from her shoulders, and she left feeling liberated of a burden she didn't know she carried.  
  
"As you wish, my King and my Queen." Saturn bowed again and left. She shot Setsuna a worried glance. Setsuna smiled at her. Hotaru smiled back and finally left.  
  
----------  
  
"You've eased your consciences. So what now? Are you going to adopt? That wouldn't be sufficient, with your mother," said Haruka. She was trying, really trying to accept it.  
  
"No," Chibiusa said, "I hear there have been some fascinating developments in the field of genetics."  
  
"Yes, there have been." Hotaru grinned.  
  
"Jeeze." Haruka sighed. "Michiru, how would you feel about taking a drive with me?"  
  
"Sure. Where are we going?"She looked at Haruka quizzically.  
  
"To visit my mother and father." Michiru smiled. "What?"  
  
"My mother recommended the same thing Chibiusa-chan and Hotaru-chan are talking about when I told her." She began laughing. Haruka looked quizzically at Michiru, and Hotaru and Chibiusa laughed. 


End file.
